Thanks for Being There
by unitylove
Summary: Things get steamy after Haruka lets Makoto know how much he appreciates him. (Set in the hotel scene of episode 11. YAOI, BL, lemon, HaruXMakoto)


**AN: So someone reported this story and I'm not exactly sure why... I took it down and after thinking it over, I feel like I was too hasty. I don't feel like I've done anything wrong. I wrote this as a present for my best friend. Anyways, next time, if you see a problem, please message me and I will try my best to explain my side. **

**Warnings: EXPLICIT lemon between two men. Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its amazingly sexy characters.**

* * *

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me." Haru mumbled quietly.

Makoto couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He sat himself up in the bed across from Haru's and stared at his best friend. Haru wasn't exactly the emotional or sentimental type and so hearing those words meant more to the brunette than could be explained. The two remained silent in their hotel room, Haru now pretending to be asleep and Makoto still gaping in disbelief.

"Haru-chan… Thank you."

Haru grunted in response, still not turning to face his friend. It had been hard for him to say those words but he knew that Makoto needed to hear them. He was always there for Haru, no matter what happened. He was the most important person in Haru's life. Suddenly Haru felt himself being wrapped in the arms of his best friend. Makoto was now lying behind him on the double bed, holding Haru tight to his broad chest.

"Makoto?"

"Hearing you say that… It made me incredibly horny." The brunette whispered, licking the shell of Haru's ear.

Haru shivered. Although he'd never admit it, he loved when Makoto acted this way. It turned the teen on to see his friend acting so needy and shameless. Makoto had begun licking and sucking the crook of Haru's neck. His tongue worked on a particular spot for what felt like an eternity and Haru let out a small moan. There would surely be a mark but Haru wasn't one to care what people thought. Makoto's hands were now running underneath Haru's light cotton t-shirt. Said shirt was almost immediately removed and Haru found himself pinned underneath Makoto's muscular body.

"Ne, Haru-chan…" The brunette whined.

"What is it?"

"Can you feel how hard I am just from kissing you?"

Makoto was grinding his hips against Haru's. Both the teens were erect and the friction caused between them was electrifying. Haru watched, invigorated, as Makoto pushed himself against his erection. He was flushed, his bangs clinging to his forehead and his muscles flexing with every movement. Haru held his hand against his mouth, trying to stifle his moans of pleasure but it was almost no use. Each time he saw Makoto in this state, his mind lost all control.

"Haru-chan has become quite hard as well…" Makoto said to himself as he reached to pull down Haru's pajama pants. Unsurprisingly, the smaller male was still wearing his swimsuit underneath his pants. Makoto smiled and pulled the swimsuit away only to be greeted by Haru's arousal. The brunette licked his lips as he stared at the blue-haired teen's erection. It was already leaking precum and Makoto could see the slight twitches it produced when Haru panted.

"Are you going to suck me or not?" Haru asked, hoping to encourage his friend to continue.

"Don't be so mean, Haru-chan!" Makoto pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you want to." Haru said, sitting himself up and reaching for Makoto's head. His fingers laced through the silky brown locks and before his friend could reply, he'd shoved Makoto's mouth down onto his length.

"Mhnm… Haru-" Makoto choked.

"Stop talking. Use that sexy mouth of yours for something useful." Haru stated.

Makoto grinned as he began bobbing his head vigorously. He knew Haru was only acting this way for his sake. The brunette found it incredibly sexy to be dominated by the smaller teen. There was nothing he liked more than hearing Haru tell him exactly what he wanted. Makoto ran his tongue along Haru's vein and swirled across the slit, licking up all the precum that had already dripped out. Haru's hand hadn't left Makoto's brown locks, forcing the larger male's head up and down as he moaned in delight. When Makoto began to hum, Haru had to pull away. He didn't want to waste his orgasm. There was still much more the two could do together.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, wiping his face of precum and saliva.

Haru pulled the brunette forward and crashed their lips together. He shoved his tongue inside Makoto's mouth, tasting slight traces of himself. The larger male moaned and writhed underneath his touch, his arms grasping Haru's shoulders. Teeth clicked, tongues swirled and lips touched and before Haru knew what was happening, Makoto was removing his clothing. The blue-haired teen sat, rubbing his erection lightly as he watched his friend undress. He'd seen Makoto naked hundreds of times but each time seemed like the first. The brunette was so incredibly muscular and his tanned skin shimmered in the dim light of their hotel room. Makoto's arousal was much bigger than his own; the swollen length weeping and desperately needing to be touched. As the larger male sat himself back down on Haru's lap, the blue-haired teen grabbed both their arousals and pumped them simultaneously in his hand.

"Ah! Oh, Haru…" Makoto whimpered, thrusting lightly into Haru's hand.

"What should we do next?" Haru asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Makoto blushed, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"Don't act all shy with me… I know you want my dick up your ass." Haru whispered as he began playing with his partner's nipples. He rolled the perked buds in his fingers, eliciting several moans of pleasure and pain from Makoto.

"Please, Haru-chan…"

"Please, what?" Haru asked as he lightly bit down on the brunette's collarbone.

Makoto gripped Haru's shoulder with one hand and he moved his other hand to his mouth. Haru watched intently as the larger male began sucking and licking his own fingers. Makoto moved his fingers to his entrance, inserting one finger and then two. Haru continued moving their erections together to help ease the pain for his friend. The brunette scrunched up his face as he slowly added a third finger and began scissoring himself. His fingers stretched his inner walls and finally the pain began to ebb.

"Haru-chan, _please,_ I need more." Makoto begged as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself.

"I still don't know what it is that you want from me." Haru said, feigning innocence. He was more than aware of what Makoto wanted.

"Please! Fuck me! I need to feel you _inside_ of me!" Makoto practically screamed as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

This was more than enough for Haru. He grabbed hold of Makoto's hand and pulled the brunette's fingers from his entrance. He then spat into the palm of his hand and rubbed his arousal. Makoto took hold of Haru's erection and guided it to his now stretched entrance. Haru moaned and watched through half-lidded eyes as his partner slowly sat himself on top of his length. Makoto was breathing heavily; his eyes squeezed shut as he began to ride Haru.

"Ne, Makoto. Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." Haru muttered quietly.

Makoto obliged, opening his eyes to watch Haru thrust deep inside of him. Haru's face was tinted red, his sparkling blue eyes staring into Makoto's green. Makoto whined and moaned as his prostate was repeatedly hit, his vision going white from pleasure. Haru abruptly sat himself up, shoving Makoto onto the bed and began slamming their hips together.

"Mmhmm, Haru-chan! Ah!" Makoto cried, his mind going hazy as he stared at Haru's beautifully sculpted body.

"You're so tight." Haru managed through his panting.

Watching Makoto writhe underneath of him was bringing him very close to his impending orgasm. He then took hold of the brunette's erection, pumping it in time with his harsh thrusts. Makoto's eyes were dazed with lust and he whimpered in pleasure with every movement. Simply being near Haru was enough to make the larger male happy but having Haru inside of him was pure bliss. He loved that he could make Haru happy and he loved that he was the only one who got to see Haru demonstrate so many emotions.

"Makoto… I'm going to come." Haru stammered, his breathing becoming more and more labored.

"Haru-chan, come inside of me… Please." Makoto groaned as Haru continued abusing his prostate.

Haru thrust himself in and out only three more times before spilling himself deep inside Makoto. He called out Makoto's name, not caring if the entire hotel could hear. The brunette cried out in pleasure as he felt Haru's warmth fill him completely. This was enough to send him over the edge, his own seed coating both the males' stomachs. Makoto's scream sent shivers down Haru's spine and he sighed contentedly as he felt Makoto's walls close in on him. The smaller male collapsed against Makoto's broad chest, not yet removing himself from his best friend. He knew Makoto liked to stay connected even after they'd finished.

"Haru." Makoto whispered as he kissed the blue-haired teen's forehead.

"I meant what I said. Thank you for being there for me." Haru murmured sleepily.

"Where else would I be other than by your side?" Makoto asked, wrapping his arms around his best friend.


End file.
